Scène de cuisine
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: OS. Draco tente de cuisiner seul et sans magie pour tenter de surpasser, encore et toujours, les amis de sa femme. DMxHG


Bonjour Bonjour !

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 28ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "lame". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit un DMxHG. Ca m'avait manqué un peu quand même. Je serais assez inspiré pour faire un recueil d'OS et de Drabble avec pour thème des scènes de ménages. Mais promis je vais d'abord me consacrer à mes fics existantes ;)

* * *

_Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Draco Malfoy leva la tête et regarda sa femme.

_Et bien je pense que ça se voit !

Hermione Granger se trouvait en face de lui l'air complètement stupéfaite. Il est vrai que l'ex-serpentard n'était pas des plus enclins à préparer à manger, il n'aimait pas ça du tout à vrai dire il était si simple pour lui de soit se faire servir soit d'utiliser la magie.

_Oui c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Que fais tu à ce poulet ?

Draco Malfoy, qui était revêtu d'un magnifique tablier blanc à dentelle emprunté à la famille Weasley, leva le couteau à pain qu'il tenait dans la main vers le plafond.

_Je lui réserve le plus grand des honneurs. Etre préparé par moi !

_Malfoy pose se couteau tu vas t'éborgner. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il ne faut pas pointer les couteaux vers le ciel ? ca porte malheur !

_Depuis quand les sorciers croient à ce genre d'absurdité ?

_Moins absurde que de croire à la pureté de la race. Si je n'étais pas là tu aurais eu des enfants consanguins avec une de tes cousines !

_Ah non on va reparler de ça. Laisse moi cuisiner femme ! Tes amis roux doivent être en train de chasser les gnomes va donc les surveiller qu'il ne faille pas les emmener à Sainte-Mangouste.

Hermione Granger s'approcha de son mari. Passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Puis elle lui prit le couteau des mains.

_Chéri. C'est un couteau à pain. Tu n'arriveras pas à désosser ce poulet avec ça.

_Un couteau à pain ? Mais combien y'a t'il de sorte de couteau ?

La brune se mit à rire.

_Oh mon pauvre noble mari ! Je ne sais d'où te vient cet élan culinaire, mais tu devrais peut-être laisser faire Ron et Harry.

_QUOI ! Le rouquin et le balafré ? Plutôt mourir ! Je vais réussir à couper ce poulet sans magie ! Si Weasley croit qu'il peut-être meilleur que moi dans un domaine il se met la baguette dans l'œil !

_C'est donc cela ! Tu es encore en compétition avec Ron ? Mais quand allez vous grandir tous les deux ?

_Non mais tu l'as vu la semaine dernière chez nous quand il a ramené sa tarte ! Il se pavanait, mais je suis sure que c'est sa loufoque de femme qui l'a préparée !

_Je ne suis pas certaine. Si c'était Luna nous aurions eu une tarte aux radis et non aux pêches. Elle était très réussi, mais tu n'as rien a prouvé. Et encore moins à moi.

_ A toi ? Non, sorti de la chambre je ne me sens obligé de te prouver quoi que se soit. Mais ce Weasley il me nargue volontairement. Et je ne te parle pas de Saint Potty !

_Harry ?

_Un troisième ?! Ils en sont au troisième avec sa femme ! Prépare toi ! Dès ce soir je t'en fais un autre.

Hermione sourit. Son mari avait beau être fou d'elle il restait toujours en compétition avec ses anciens rivaux. Et elle devait bien admettre qu'il était complètement paranoïaque.

_Mon amour, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais accoucher de celui là avant d'en faire un autre. Et m'en remettre, ne te déplaise.

_Rahh avec un sort je suis sûr qu'on trouvera de la place pour un deuxième là dedans, dit il en posant ses mains sur le ventre rond de sa moitié.

_Draco Malfoy tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un pas.

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

_Il est là le troisième juste en face de moi !

Draco posa ses mains sur la table. La cuisine était dévastée. Il avait de la sauce au canneberge dans les cheveux, il y'avait des morceaux de pomme-de-terre sur toutes les surfaces, de la sauce avait coulée et accrochée tout autour des chaudrons… Et par dessus tout, le poulet était mal cuit.

_Au lieu de te moquer aide moi.

Hermione consentit dans un sourire à aider son mari. Malgré ses névroses et caprices de sang-pur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait au secours. C'était si rare, et si délicieux de pouvoir le lui remémorer encore et encore.  
Elle attrapa le poulet et le remis à cuire dans la marmite. Puis elle alla remuer la sauce et y rajouta de l'eau et du basilic.

Draco la regardait s'agiter dans la cuisine. Son ventre pointu ne semblait pas la gêner et elle passait d'une tâche à l'autre avec la grâce d'une…

_Ne te figure pas que je vais te laisser me regarder faire sans broncher. Va chercher le couteau à viande il va sûrement falloir aiguiser la lame.

_Aiguiser la lame ?

_Oui.

_Je ne connais pas ce sort.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais te débrouiller sans magie !

_Soit. Un Malfoy sait tout faire.

Il se dirigea vers le bahut où étaient rangés les ustensiles de cuisine. Mais il y'avait tellement de couteaux différents. Lequel était le bon ?

_Chérie. Lequel est ce ?

Hermione leva la tête vers son mari pour voir de quoi il parlait.

_Celui en dent de scie, lança t'elle en rigolant.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas plus avancé. Il y'en avait trois. De trois tailles différentes. Il prit le plus long, se disant qu'il s'agissait quand même d'un très gros poulet.

_Voilà.

Il tendit fièrement sa trouvaille à sa femme.

_Bravo Malfoy, ça s'est un bon mari !

_Mégère !

_Allez tu peux le sortir, il doit avoir…bien cuit…maintenant.

Après avoir remis, encore une fois, le poulet dans le plat. Il s'employa à lui découper les ailes. Mais le dit poulet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il bougeait, glissant dans le plat. Le blond n'osait pas le toucher pour le tenir.

_Malfoy tu doit le piquer pour qu'il tienne en place.

_Je pensait qu'après l'avoir cuit il arrêterait de bouger !

_Ce que tu es bête. Allez laisse moi faire !

La brunette attrapa les ustensiles des mains de son mari et commença à découper ailes, cuisses, blancs et carcasse avec une dextérité qui laissa pantois le blond. Une fois la tâche terminée elle lui mit le plat dans les bras.

_Va. Montre leur ton poulet.

_Mais ce n'est plus mon poulet.

_Mon amour ?!

_MMM ?

Elle l'embrassa.

_Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir.

FIN


End file.
